happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oddity
'Oddity '''is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Oddity is an animal of an unknown species (later revealed to be a mutated bug), bearing traits of many creatures. Her notable traits are antlers, blue eyes, spots on her head, and stripes on her body. A long tongue is exposed when she opens her mouth. She lacks a tail, nose, and ears. She is also covered in feathers, not fur. Due to her appearance, Oddity is often nervous and shy, feeling like an outcast in the town. She is commonly seen trying to fit in. She has many animal instincts and traits, which she may use without meaning to do so, sometimes resulting in calamities. The most common is her sharp claws, which can protract unexpectedly and make cuts. She is shown to have more animal traits as her appearances increase. As of ''Odd Love, she gains an interest in supernatural things and oddities like herself, similar to Cryptie. Species dispute Fans have debated as to what species of creature Oddity could belong to before it was confirmed in 2016. In What Am I?, her DNA is read over by Sniffles and indicates something shocking about her, but they both die before anything could be revealed. It is finally shown in An Odd Kind of Kind that she is a mutant, made up of animal parts mixed with radioactive waste. However, it was later stated by her creator that she wasn't born a mutant and was once a normal creature. Her real species would be revealed once and for all in The Real Origin of Oddity. It turns out she was initially a bug that grew and mutated from the incident. Furthermore, Insect-tral Roots reveals that her older brother is Squag. Episodes Starring Roles *Unknowns Anonymous *What Am I? *Move your Buns *An Odd Kind of Kind *Odd Love *Best Bud-dies *The Real Origin of Oddity *Insect-tral Roots *Rise of the Mut-Ants *Amber Alert *Out in Odd Daylight *Merry Mutants *Regeneration X Featuring Roles *Love is Bitter *Smoke Zero *Face the Music *Memetic Mutation *Can't Stop the Heating Appearances *Fat Chance *Read None About It! *Project Girly *Antler Locked *Super Freak *All Your Base Are Belong to Me *Mission Implantable *Tromp the Vote Deaths #What Am I? - Killed by plane crash. #Move your Buns - Gets her head ripped off by Bun's tusks. #Face the Music - Decapitated. #Odd Love - Impaled by Fortune's horn. #Best Bud-dies - Ripped apart. #Amber Alert - Frozen in amber. #Out in Odd Daylight - Decapitated. Kill count *Pointy - 1 ("Unknowns Anonymous") *Superspeed - 1 ("Unknowns Anonymous") *Licky - 1 ("What Am I?") *Disco Bear - 1 ("What Am I?") *Pierce - 1 ("What Am I?") *Mussell - 1 ("Smoke Zero") *Brushy - 1 ("Move your Buns") *Bun - 1 ("Move your Buns") *Buck and Chuck - 1 ("An Odd Kind of Kind") *Figaro - 1 ("An Odd Kind of Kind") *Cryptie - 1 ("Odd Love") *Paws - 1 ("Best Bud-dies") *Ellie - 1 ("Best Bud-dies") *Gutsy - 1 ("Best Bud-dies") *Torn - 1 ("The Real Origin of Oddity" along with Rip) *Buzzles - 1 ("The Real Origin of Oddity") *Cocoon - 1 ("Insect-tral Roots") *Kiddy O - 1 ("Insect-tral Roots") *Beetles - 1 ("Insect-tral Roots") *Nibbles - 1 ("Insect-tral Roots") *Woody - 1 ("Insect-tral Roots") *Sunset- 1 ("Can't Stop the Heating") *Jock - 1 ("Regeneration X") Trivia *Other traits she is revealed to have so far include: **Camouflage (Unknowns Anonymous) **Scent glands, claws, patagiums (What Am I?) **Ability to roar (Project Girly) **Venom (Love is Bitter), (Can't Stop the Heating) **Skin shedding (Antler Locked) **Regeneration (An Odd Kind of Kind), (Out in Odd Daylight) **Males get pregnant with her children, who are born from eggs (Odd Love) **Reproduction via budding (Best Bud-dies) **Blowhole (Tromp the Vote) **Frog-like tongue (Regeneration X) *Some fans say she may be a mutant. Prior to An Odd Kind of Kind, evidence could be when she got splashed with chemicals in Super Freak, but was not affected in any way. *Also prior to that episode, it was suggested she could be crossbreed or the last of a nearly-extinct race. *She is one of the few characters with blue eyes and claws. *She is friends with Splice and Superspeed, who are also unknown animals. As shown in Fat Chance, she may have a crush on Splice. *She was created the same day as Bongo and Nutley. *Despite her species, she has had relationships with boys (Disco Bear, Cass, and Snowy). Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Gray Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 32 Introductions Category:White Characters Category:Mutants Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Insects Category:Cugs Category:Characters with relatives